


夏日限定及番外

by MAXBB



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 10的三个孩子：10未婚先孕，舍不得打掉孩子后来肚子大了瞒不住，被赶出家门，大着肚子工作不好找，身下孩子后身上的钱彻底用光了，不得已沦落红灯区。后来在红灯区遇到一个怀孕的雏妓，拉了她一把，并且帮他养孩子。
Kudos: 6





	1. 夏日限定

我和我第五任恋人分手了，他提的。我向来对他很好，几乎做到了有求必应的地步，做到了我所能够想到的一个男朋友可以做的一切。我问他为什么，他说我确实对他很好，可是他总觉得我是在透过他看另外一个人，我不是真正的爱他。我起初以为这只是他用来敷衍我的借口，直到我和我兄弟借酒消愁，他一语点醒梦中人。

“你不觉得你的每一个对象都特别像吗？”我兄弟问我。  
我愣住了，脑海中浮现我几任恋人和几个曾经有过好感的人的长相，他们确实都有相似之处，无论是长相、身材还是气质。他们无论男女，通常都是身材高挑饱满的，眼睛似是永远湿润，鼻子小巧高挺，嘴唇红润，一副大家的模样，可他们的气质却大多是偏向性感风流，眉梢一挑便潋滟一片风情。我对他们的印象渐渐重合，我想起了一个人，一个被我在记忆宝盒中尘封已久的男人。

我第一次见他的时候我还是个高三学生，周末补习下课晚了，为了赶上家里的晚饭而不得不抄小道。那道小道其实也没有多偏僻，只不过家长们都不愿意让自己家的小孩靠近，那里白天寂静无声，晚上人声鼎沸，是条红灯街。我穿着校服，紧紧抱住我的书包疾步快行，低着头不敢看两遍，街道两边的楼道口边上几乎都贴着露骨的海报，这样的场景对我这样一个好学生来说是极大的冲击。  
“哎呀小弟弟进来看看嘛。”我被一个人拽住正要往屋里抓，矫揉造作的甜腻嗓音让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，浓郁的香水味使我头晕目眩，我哪里遇见过这样的场景，一时间忘记挣扎反抗。  
是那个男人救了我。  
“姐，小朋友哪来的钱，你可不像个会做免费买卖的人。”男人的嗓音低而软，黏黏糊糊的颇有些可爱的意味，听起来像午睡初醒。  
“侬个小婊，fe晓得man qiang搁yue 森崽si zui有钞票的吖。”女人虽然口头上骂骂咧咧，却乖乖的放开了我的手，我转头看见眼前的这个男人。  
他长得很高很瘦，比校队篮球队队长还要高看起来和校花差不多瘦，穿着浆洗得发白的衬衣和一条西装裤，眼形狭长眼眸湿润，眼角还抹着两抹红，他嘴唇很红很小，像一瓣玫瑰花瓣。

“怎么，真想在这过夜了？”男人笑着问我，我这才反应过来，抱着书包撒腿就跑，而后传来女人对男人抱怨的动静。  
当天晚上我就做梦了，梦见那个男人藏在西装裤里的长腿和能够撑起西装的丰腴胸膛，梦见他用他那低而软的性感嗓音在我耳边喘，梦见他节骨分明的手指探向我的下体，梦见他玫瑰花一般的嘴唇贴上我的额头。我的被单湿透了，我做了第一个醒来也有所记忆的春梦。自那以后我一直躲着那条道走，生怕我再多一眼我就会为他沦陷从此不顾学业。

好在我最后考上了一个还算不错的学校，父母对我很满意，不仅仅为我摆升学宴还给我了一封大红包，说是让我随意支配不会来管我。我捏着沉甸甸的红包，突然想起那个男人来，我虽只见过他一面，可他却频频入我梦，我逃了这么久 ，我想见一见他了，可他应该已经记不住我。  
我找了个由头和父母说晚上不回去了，我向来听话他们也没多想，只是嘱咐我别给同学家惹麻烦，他们怎么也不会想到他们眼里的好儿子正捏着钱去他们口中的“那条街”。  
夜间的“那条街”和白天完全不同，晚上很热闹，楼外霓虹闪烁，楼下男人说话的声音和女人的娇笑交杂在一起，空气中蔓延着暧昧的氛香。我拽低了帽兜怕别人认出我来，眼睛又不住地往两边瞟，寻找那个男人，我虽然不太记得他的长相，但我确定我一眼就能认出他。  
我终于看到一个熟悉的身影，他和一个男人在街边的路灯下吻得难舍难分，男人搂住他的腰色情的抚摸，将钱塞进他的裤腰带里。直到男人离开，我才敢过去。

“您好我... ...”我走到他面前，一时不知道怎么开口，手摸着兜里的钱不知所措。  
“腿交八十口交一百二，速炮五百包夜一千五，情趣另算，不带套不做，支付宝微信现金都可以。”他抽出那男人给的钱点了点，也没有看我，直接开口。他的嗓音还是又低又软，听得我一阵恍惚。  
“我... ...我想包夜。”我颤抖着说，没敢直视他的脸，低头只能看到他白盈的手指点着粉红的纸币，他的手指很白，艳丽的霓虹在上面洒下一片斑斓。  
我听见他发出一声轻笑，拽着我的手往屋里牵。  
他让我坐在沙发上，然后自顾自开始脱衣服，西装裤被褪下露出圆滚的臀部和匀称的长腿，腿上还裹着一双后黑线丝袜，衣服下摆被抓住向上提，我看见他相对体型而言有些过细的腰和宽宽的后背，这是一具很漂亮的身体。他转过身面对我，跪在我足前像一只温顺的猫，  
“你想怎么开始？”他枕着我的大腿问我，隔着裤子我能感觉到他温热鼻息的呼出，我努力压抑自己的欲望希望能够不要丢脸的被他一句话就说到勃起。  
“口交可以吗？”我想起了那个梦，想起梦中他的唇落在我额头的感觉，小心翼翼询问。他抬眼看着我好像在看一个怪胎，随后又发出那种很好听的轻笑声。  
“还是处男吧？”虽然是问句，但是我确定他没有疑问的语气，他看透我了。  
我红着脸点点头，也没有说话，看着他帮我脱下牛仔裤，将那张漂亮的脸蛋埋进我的胯下。小巧的嘴巴张开含住我的阴茎，滑腻的舌头舔我的龟头，带着些许凉意的手指揉捏我底下两个球。他的动作很熟练，熟练到我让起了没由来的醋意。我带着点火气学着片里的样子抓着他的脑袋往下摁，他也一一配合，舔得我整个人都软躺在沙发上享受。

精液射在他的舌面和唇边，他听话的将东西都吞了下去，有些窘迫的看着我，问：  
“能在外面做吗？我孩子睡了。”  
我脑子一时没会过神来，不解的看着他，而他好像以为我不同意，紧张的看着我。  
“你有孩子了？”他的示弱让我有了勇气，我捏住他挂着软乎乎的下巴肉的下颚问。  
“嗯，睡了... ...”他又重复了一遍，眼神有些闪躲，“都给你口了，至少把一百二给我。”  
我又摸了摸口袋里的钱，又看看眼前的男人，叹了口气，说实话沙发真的不是我想要的同他做爱的地点。  
“那去外面开房，我付钱？”我试探道。  
他摇摇头：“不行，孩子我不放心。”  
他担心孩子的样子看起来像个贤妻良母而非一个出来卖的，我倒有些明白了为什么男人热衷劝妓从良，如果能把这样一个人从风尘中救出来能够得到的心理满足确实是挺大的。可惜我我不过是一个高中刚毕业的小鬼头，没能力救他。  
“那好吧。”我勉强同意。他听了喜上眉梢，又有些愧疚，起身去翻茶几抽屉里的东西。

他在我面前做扩张，一双长腿跪在地上膝盖被毛糙的地毯磨得通红，前面的性器高高翘起，手指在穴里进进出出，大概是他填入的润滑剂太多了，每次抽出都能拉出一道儿透明黏腻的丝儿 。  
“你来试试。”他半跪着挪过来坐到我腿上，握住我的手往他底下探。  
我有样学样，学着他刚才的样子把手指往穴里插，里面又湿又热，我从没过真正的性爱经验，恨不得抽出手指直接插进去。按照道理我是他的客户我可以对他做任何事，但是我下不去手，他摸起来软且滑，像一块布丁一碰就会碎。  
手指在里面撩动，摁过一处凸起，我托着他的尾椎的手感受到他微微颤抖，手指朝着那处又戳了一下。他喉咙里冒出一声甜腻的呻吟，尾音带着波浪，怪勾人的。  
“进来，可以了。”他捧着我的脸说，在昏黄的灯光下，他的眼睛看起来像夕阳的海边，波光粼粼，让人忍不住就此沉溺下去。  
我抽出手指，他提起腰给我撸上避孕套，扶着我的性器往屁股里插。这是我第一次真刀真枪的做爱，他的穴很紧，缠着我的性器不住的往里吸。他跪在我双腿边上，提腰抬臀主动吞吐起来，甚至带着点谄媚的示好。  
我不太喜欢这样，太像一场交易，我想我那时候应该是为他心动过的吧。

“我能吻你吗？”我问他，我盯着他殷红的嘴唇，卡住他的腰用力往下摁。莫约是顶到那点了吧，他难耐的昂起头，不甚明显的喉结在脖子上上下滚动，一滴汗水顺着滑落。  
“好。”他答应我，随手拿起放在边上的饮料喝了一口，吻上我的唇。  
如我所想，他的嘴唇很软，他舌尖顶开我的唇齿探入我的口腔，我尝到了一股绿茶的清香和口脂的甜腻。他的吻技也很好，勾着我的舌缠绵推搡，像个性爱教练一样教我怎么接吻。我扣着他的脑袋不放，就像我摁着他的胯自己用力，我的学习能力向来很好，悉数将他潜移默化临时教给我的东西都反馈给他。

“能换个体位吗？”我问，沙发太窄，这样做起来实在憋仄。他没说话，算是默认了。我和他调换了位置，将他放在沙发上，握住他的腿环在自己腰上，扶着性器重新插了进去，他的腿及长，环住我的腰小腿还能叠在一块。  
借着月光，我才发现他胸前还缀这几枚零星的吻痕，大概是之前那个男人留下的。我被激发出了一种莫名的好胜心。我吻上他柔软的胸脯，用我的吻覆盖上那几个原本的痕迹，转而学着片里的模样去舔他的乳头，粉褐色的肉粒在我舌尖的碾压下迫使他发出猫儿似的呻吟。  
玩了会儿他的胸，我感觉到他乳孔里流出了液体，带着一股奶腥味，我抬头看他，看见他的表情竟有些羞涩。  
“漏奶了，抱歉。”他似是不敢看我，红着脸低着头像个受气包小媳妇 ，屁股里还塞着我的鸡巴。  
“抱歉干嘛，喜欢还来不及呢。”看着他这幅模样，我第一有成为了男人的感觉。我变本加厉的吮吸他的乳尖，揉捏他的胸肉，汲取他的乳汁。可能是因为不想吵醒孩子的缘故，他的呻吟总是克制的，悬着一颗心把我的性器夹得更紧。

我在他体内射了出来，他让我坐回沙发上重新跪到我身下，张嘴叼住避孕套口嘴并用往外撸，打了个结丢进垃圾桶里。他抬头望着我，问我还做不做了。我拇指抚上他的唇，往里探摁压他的舌面，指腹像巡检员一样摩挲过他每一颗牙齿。  
“不做了，我能睡这儿吗？”  
“你包夜了，随便，不过明天十点前必须走凹。”他黏黏糊糊说道，安慰自己还没释放的性器。我看着，接过他手上的活儿。他似是被惊到了，我用我青涩的手活把他弄出来。  
我感到手背上有些湿润，他哭了。

第二天我醒来的时候，他已经收拾好了，还是穿着昨天的衣服，只不过在外面披了件大衣，他推着婴儿车怀里抱着个大概三四岁的孩子，正要出门。  
“这都是你的孩子？”我揉着惺忪的眼皮，没过脑袋的问。  
“算我的，也不算我的。”他回答，“桌上有早饭，免费送你的。”

我想我或许该回去看看，也算是了结自己的一个愿望。  
红灯街还是那样，晚上灯红酒绿热闹非凡，一对男男女女在街边纠缠，我凭着记忆找到曾经春风一度的那栋楼，却发现楼里已更换了租客，陌生女人拽着我进房间，直接坐上了我的大腿。  
“先生，想干什么都可以喏。”女人贴着我的耳廓说道。  
“没别的，我就想问问，这里以前有个男人你知道吗？”  
“啧，怎么总有人惦记他，生得漂亮是漂亮咯，不过也差不多四十岁啦，还拖着三个拖油瓶子，前几个月一起给个德国佬接走啦。”女人败兴的坐在旁边。  
我环顾这间小小的出租屋，里面的设施也没怎么变化，我仿佛还能看见那天夜里，他跪在我脚下贴着我的腿根的模样，偏艳丽卦的脸在月光下变得柔和。  
而我终究是来迟了，可转念我扪心自问，若这时候他还在这里，我真的会带走他吗？他也真的会跟我走吗？

我给了女人一些钱，走出这栋陌生的小楼。  
我的夏日限定，在这么多年后终于还是在秋天结束了。


	2. 奶与蜜

何宜霖是这个时间段红灯区里唯一一个还在工作的人，他家里有三个崽子要养，开销很大。而且从某种意义上说，何宜霖无家可归，一个未婚先孕的单亲母亲、一个靠出卖肉体为生的拖家带口的婊子，贴着这些标签的何宜霖已经配不上他那个古板却温暖的原生家庭。

何宜霖披着长长的边角已有些泛黄的羽绒服站在清冷的街边抽烟，甚至连个说话的人都没有。不过这也有好处，至少如果真的有客人来那也不用担心别人抢生意，何宜霖自嘲的想到。  
一支烟很快就抽完了，何宜霖随手把烟头丢进垃圾桶，又给自己点上了一支，他深深的吸了一口，尼古丁入肺不仅没有让他感到快乐反而变得更加清醒。在这里清醒代表着痛苦，何宜霖永远不会忘记父母曾经对自己的宠爱和学生时代的风光，可这些都被他的不小心和心软葬送了，悲哀的是他甚至做不到像小说或电影里的疯子一样怨恨这个错误出生的孩子。  
越是清醒就越是想要逃避。何宜霖最近愈加的依恋香烟，他接客最狠的时候家里的小姑娘曾经担心他会死在床上，而现在他更担心自己会死于肺癌。

看来今天是不会有客人了，何宜霖眺望街头感叹道，但他仍旧不死心站在街头，外一呢，外一有人来，运气好的话可能这一个月的房租都会有着落了。

“你好，我... ...”背后响起一个陌生男人的声音，何宜霖欣喜的转身，摆出往常营业的微笑。  
眼前的男人大概一米八左右，看起来有些落魄，穿着廉价的棉衣和气球的高领毛衣，下身穿的是一件褪色的牛仔裤、三十一双的军绿色胶鞋。  
“我，我能和你睡觉吗？我有钱。”男人结结巴巴说道，他捏着衣角有些紧张，听口音不像本地人。  
“速炮五百包夜一千五，情趣另算，春节期间谢绝讨价还价。”何宜霖抽了一口烟吐在男人耳边，烟草夹杂着淡淡的橙子香对于老烟枪来说不怎么难闻甚至可以称得上迷人。  
“包夜，我可以先付钱。”男人说着，麦色的脸庞涨红，应该是第一次嫖娼。  
好奇怪，何宜霖想到，春节居然还有人愿意连夜嫖妓。  
“有家宾馆开着，我们去那边。”何宜霖回答道，他不太敢把这个奇怪的男人带回家。

何宜霖口中的宾馆是那种二十四小时营业的廉价情趣酒店，过道上被紫红色的灯光笼罩着，弥漫着一股令人不适的霉味和便宜香水冗杂的味道。何宜霖带男人进房间，和男人说了句就先去洗澡，把男人丢在床边，出来的时候看见男人正握着一大叠纸币认真的一张一张地点着钞票。这年头一般人都是支付宝微信直接转账，极少有人用现金。  
“给你。”男人把十五张新旧不一的粉红色纸币递给何宜霖的时候，他愣住了。  
男人是外乡个建筑工，工地里讨生活的男人大多和他一样，又糙又黑，他从未见过这样的男性。褪去衣服的何宜霖柔软、修长、丰腴，简直就像艺术频道里放的西方裸体画。他看着何宜霖接过钱币的手，忍不住身手触碰，却又好像害怕把何宜霖弄碎一样迅速收回。  
一个男人怎么能有这么细瘦的手腕。  
何宜霖把钱塞进堆在沙发上的衣服的兜里，岔开一双腿坐到男人身上，绵软的屁股贴着男人的性器隔着裤子蹭了两下。怀里抱着这么一个漂亮男人，男人简直不知所措，他双手攥住底下的床单，任由何宜霖主导这次性爱。  
人对未知总是恐惧的，这不仅是男人第一次嫖娼，也是男人第一次做爱。男人因为抢不到回家的车票而被遗落在城市，他太寂寞了，寂寞到忍不住来这工友们随口一提的有钱就能有人陪的地方寻找温暖。  
何宜霖吻住了男人，在他口腔中尝到了一些烟味，但是不算难闻，他伸手剥下男人的棉外套，又去解他的裤子。粗大的性器被纤长白皙的手指圈住，男人忍不住发出一身喟叹。  
男人硬得很快，快到让人觉得羞耻。男人极少能够享受到这么细致的手活，何宜霖一面同他接吻，一面把龟头、柱身、底下的两个囊袋都一一照顾到，那双在男人眼里漂亮到不可思议的手圈住鸡巴上下撸动，收紧放松，认真的样子好像不是在给别打手枪而是在把玩一件工艺品。  
男人射得也很快，甚至没有给何宜霖反应的时间，浓浊的液体洒在手上。  
“对不起我... ...”男人有些愧疚的道歉，他在城市中的待遇使他习惯了低人一头的生活，全然没有一个嫖客该有的理直气壮。  
“干嘛说对不起，你给了钱的。”何宜霖回答，他抽了两张纸擦干净手上粘着的体液把人压到床上，脱下男人的衣服。  
男人被何宜霖托住下巴被迫看向他，何宜霖长着一张非常端庄的脸，宜室宜家。何宜霖的眼睛是整张脸最勾人的存在，当他望着一个人的时候很容易让人一厢情愿的以为他是爱着自己的，男人也不在例外。男人恍惚，差点以为坐在自己身上求欢的不是花钱买的男妓而是一位真正的妻子：他和他的妻子把春节过成情人节，在廉价却温馨的情侣酒店里做爱温存。但何宜霖过于熟练和讨好的技巧把男人拉回现实：他不是你的妻子，只是个男妓。

在出来之前何宜霖就给自己做过清理，扩张不是那么艰难。何宜霖草草给自己扩张了几下，给男人戴上避孕套扶着男人的性器一坐到底，扭着腰肏着自己。男人虚揽住何宜霖柔软的腰，甚至不敢用力，生怕一用力就把人捏碎了。还是何宜霖主动把男人的手彻彻底底摁在自己腰上。何宜霖脱力的瘫到男人身上与他交颈缠绵，在自己粘乎乎的声音里掺杂了色情贴在男人耳边撒娇，他说他好累凹，一点力气也没有了。男人这才反应过来，他把何宜霖压在身下，握住何宜霖细细的脚踝打开他的双腿往上压，重重肏了进去。何宜霖满足地抱紧男人，他虽然是个男妓，但是谁又能不允许男妓从性爱中获取快感呢。

高潮的时候，男人抱紧了何宜霖，在他白软的背脊上留下通红的指痕，男人一遍一遍用他笨拙是吻技取悦何宜霖。何宜霖感觉到自己肩窝一阵湿润，他把男人的脑袋从自己肩膀上挖出来，看见男人红了眼眶。老实自卑又孤独的男人像一个孩子一样埋在他的体内，就像埋在并不存在的爱人怀里。  
“对不起我不该... ...”男人下意识道歉，却被何宜霖捂住了嘴。  
“你今天说过很多次抱歉了，我说过，你给钱了。”何宜霖笑着对男人说，“如果你想补偿，就帮我撸出来。”  
听罢，男人便握住何宜霖还硬着的性器，而何宜霖又牵着男人的手指将他粗糙的手指插进自己的穴里，引导男人取悦自己。

性爱结束，男人躺在何宜霖肉乎乎的大腿根，放松地玩着何宜霖的手指，他向何宜霖倾诉，说自己运气好差，冲了五十块的会员也买不到回家的车票；说自己好孤单，没有人愿意喜欢他；说这座城市实在讨厌，没有人看得起他... ...  
这个男人把眼泪和精液都留在了何宜霖身上。  
而何宜霖，他以为自己这辈子都无法共情了，却被男人一席自怨自艾的话语说得鼻头发酸，他昂起头勉强克制住掉眼泪的欲望。他手指轻柔地穿过男人粗黑的头发，说：  
“你要和我回家过年吗？反正你包了我一天。如果你不介意我家里有小孩的话... ...”  
男人直起身，不可置信又惊喜的看向何宜霖。  
“你付钱了的... ...”何宜霖被男人看得浑身不自在，低头嘟囔着。


End file.
